A better understanding of a consumer's spending habits generally leads to more effective marketing and better use of resources. Oftentimes, large amounts of resources are wasted on mass marketing, especially to customers who have no interest in purchasing certain products or services. For example, a consumer with no interest in golf will generally have no desire to purchase a set of top-of-the-line golf clubs, no matter how attractive the deal. Likewise, a young couple with several young children with limited resources will find it difficult to finance a dream vacation in Hawaii. There are even instances where the targeted product or service may be exactly what the consumer wants; however, the consumer may not be able to afford or finance the actual targeted product or service. For example, a financially struggling college student may have a difficult time financing the newest entertainment center. Based on consumer spending data, it may be possible to target the right consumers with the right product. However, even those consumers may not be eligible financially. As a result, targeted data and marketing efforts are wasted.
Generally, targeted products are limited to smaller purchases or less expensive products. Offering large ticket targeted products to consumers may be inefficient as the consumers may not be able to finance the targeted product. Although the product may be exactly what the consumer is looking for, the consumer may be further required to obtain separate financing, which may vary in terms of rates and restrictions, thereby hindering the purchase. In some instances, the consumer may not be able to afford the purchase or have the appropriate credit standing to receive financing for the product thereby resulting in wasted marketing resources and efforts.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for providing targeted products which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.